A Smexy Predator
by OroKabuLover
Summary: Slenderman leaves Sasha home alone, what will happen when Sexual Offenderman shows up? Written for someone on DA. Smut.
1. Chapter 1

Title- A Sexy Predator  
Author- OroKabuLover  
Rating- M, smut, language  
Author's note- I wrote this with in mind, basically my inspiration for this thing. ENJOY!

The Slenderman sighed as he straightened his tie.  
"I will only be gone for a few hours," He said, looking down at the teenager whom sat on the couch.  
"Okay," she said, looking up at him, having to crane her head back to look at his face.  
"That's not so long," she smiled as He nodded.  
"Remember the rules," He reminded her as she rolled her eyes.  
"Of course," He nodded before he vanished.

She flipped on the television, not really finding much on but reruns of Jeopardy. She watched that for about an hour before the doorbell rang, causing her to jump slightly.  
"Coming!" She yelled as she ran across the large home, quickly opening the door.  
"Hello," the tall being said, "I believe my nephew lives here, Slenderman?" He asked as she nodded.  
"He went out for a little while."  
"And left such a gorgeous lady such as yourself home alone?" She blushed at his comment.  
"I don't believe you said your name," she asked and he nodded.  
"Ah, terribly rude of me," he chuckled as he pulled a bright red rose from inside his jacket, a long stemmed one.  
"Manners are always important, especially when in front of a woman," he held the rose out to her. She looked up at him, admiring the rose.  
"Thank you," she smiled as she accepted it, "it's gorgeous."  
"It is dull compared to your beauty," he commented as she blushed again.  
"Your name?" She asked, noticing he was avoiding the subject.  
"That's right, I felt like I was forgetting something," he laughed, "you can call me Smexy," he remarked before grabbing her around the waist roughly, causing her to drop the rose.

The door was slammed closed in an instant as they were teleported to her large bedroom. "Ladies first," he said before tossing her onto the bed, she shrieked as she landed on it. She instantly sat up, trying to get off of the bed, but he was already on top of her. "I don't believe I caught your name either," he smirked.  
"Sasha," she said, looking away from him.  
"What a stunning name, you will be hearing it called out quite a bit," he smirked as he ripped her pink tee shirt off.  
"Hey... Get off me!" She said, pushing against him, only to have several thin tendrils grasp onto her wrists, holding her firmly in place.  
"Don't be rude," he demanded as he yanked her khaki shorts off, tossing them somewhere behind him. She gasped loudly. "Don't worry, this will feel amazing," he smirked before his long black tongue licked up her bare neck.

He was fully dressed one second, and completely naked the next. She blushed darkly as he climbed back on top of her. "Whatever He is giving you, I will give you more," he assured her.  
"We are NOT sleeping together," she yelled, hating it when people assumed her and Slenderman were together.  
"Don't have to yell," he chided as he ripped her bright green panties off, followed by her white bra. "Here, you can hold my hat," he smiled as he removed his black fedora and placed it on top of her head. "I don't want to lose it, just in case if I have to make a mad-dash out of here," he laughed as he pressed his mouth to hers, noting she wasn't resisting at all, in fact, she opened her mouth up slightly to him. He let out a low growl as she sucked on his tongue.

She gasped loudly and her eyes shot open as she felt his hand trail up her inner thigh. "Didn't mean to startle you," he chuckled. She pouted.  
"You didn't..." She insisted, gasping again as she felt something pressed against her womanhood. She instantly blushed as she looked down. "There's no way..." She said, caught off-guard by his size.  
"I'll make it fit darling, don't worry about that, just relax and enjoy the ride," he smiled at her as she slung her arms over his shoulders.  
"Then lets at least do this properly," she said as she hooked her ankles around his waist.  
"I like the way you think." She gasped as he pressed against her roughly, she slowly felt him starting to slide in, stretching her lips apart slowly.  
Amazingly, it didn't hurt like everyone said it did, it felt... Tingly. She gasped softly as she felt him enter her fully. "Does it hurt?"  
She shook her head. "Tingly though..."  
"That's me, I do that so it's no pain, all gain," he smiled down at her as she blushed.  
She closed her eyes and moaned softly as he slowly pulled out before pushing back in, shoving his length fully into her.  
"O-oh..." She gasped, knowing now why people talked so highly of sex.  
"Feels good huh?" She nodded. "It's only just begun."  
She moaned out as he pulled out until just the tip remained inside of her warm canal, then pushing back into her as far as he could. She closed her eyes and moaned loudly.  
"Oh God..." She gasped as he set a rhythm, her nails lightly dragging down his back.  
"Damn... You're so warm inside," he said, his long black tongue snaking out of his mouth, licking up her neck slowly.  
"Y-your so big," she gasped as he began to slam into her faster, more white tendrils appearing and holding her waist for him, holding her in place as he reached up and squeezed her breasts.  
She let out a long breathy moan as he pinched her small pink nubs before rubbing them in a circular motion, still slamming into her, causing her breasts to jiggle up and down.  
"Such nice tits," he chuckled as he reached down, his long black tongue making contact with one of her hardened nipples, licking over it. She moaned louder as she felt the warmth of his tongue on her skin.  
He snickered as she shuddered, the air in the room feeling cold against the wet skin, creating dozens of small goosebumps to cover her skin.  
"Oh God!" She cried out as he slammed into her faster, the bed slamming against the wall now, chipping the paint first, but now causing small craters in it from the metal bed frame.  
He moaned loudly as he quickened the pace, still slamming fully into her, his pale sac hitting against her ass.  
Sasha drug her nails down his bare back, fine lines of deep red appearing. The being growled and began to fondle her breast once again, rubbing the pink nubs and licking them every once in a while.  
"O-oh..." She moaned as she tilted her head back, the black fedora she wore almost falling off.  
He ran his tongue up her neck once again.  
The teen dug her ankles into the man's lower back tightly as she felt a large heat in her lower abdomen. "Oh Smexy..." He snickered as she said his 'name' for the first time. "I... I think I'm g-gonna..." She gasped, unable to even finish her sentence.  
"Ladies first," he reminded her as he slammed up into her at an angle. Her back arched sharply as she cried out in ecstasy.  
"Oh Smexy! More!" She cried out.  
"Always happy to oblige," he chuckled as he slammed up into her repeatedly at the angle, roughly abusing her sweet spot.  
"O... Oh..." She gasped, unable to keep her eyes open anymore, her body running fully on lust. "S-so... Good-d!" She cried out.  
He thrusted quicker, still slamming her spot. Her breath quickened as she felt the heat get larger and warmer. "S-smexy..." She panted. He nodded, extremely close as well.  
"M-me too," he said.  
Sasha's grip on the being tightened by the second until she couldn't take it any longer.  
"SMEXY!" She screamed out loudly as her legs tightened around his waist, her tight walls contracting against his pale cock as she was pushed over the edge of orgasm.  
"Sasha!" He groaned as he slammed in as deep as he could go and shot his hot load deep onto her.  
She slowly loosened her grip on him, her legs and arms eventually dropping off of him and onto the bed beside her. Her chest heaved as she panted, her eyes closed, too exhausted to open them.  
She gasped softly as he pulled out of her and lied down beside her, pulling her tight against him. Sasha smiled as she put her head onto his chest. "Best sex I've ever had," he smiled down at her.  
"First sex I've ever had," she blushed.  
"And it won't be your last. You were too pretty to be a virgin any longer anyways." She laughed softly at his compliment.  
"I should get going, He's going to be home soon," Smexy said as he got off of the bed, Sasha quickly sitting up.  
"Don't forget your hat," she smiled as she took it off and held it out to him.  
"Keep it," he smiled, "it will remind you of me," she nodded and put it back on.  
"Will I see you again?"  
"Do you want to see me again?" He asked.  
"Yes..." She admitted.  
"Then I will see you again... Very soon," he chuckled as he got dressed instantly. "I suggest some rest," he said as he walked back over to her, grabbing the large fleece throw from the foot of the bed and opening it up, tossing it up over her.  
She nodded. "Good night," he smiled as he kissed her, gently this time. She kissed him back happily.  
"Good night," she said as she lied her head back down onto the pillow, the hat half-way falling off of her head. She fell asleep instantly.

The Slenderman sighed as he pushed the door open, noticing the tv was on, but Sasha wasn't in the living room. He walked in and closed the door behind him as he took a few steps into the oddly-silent house.  
He quickly recognized the scent.  
Flowers.  
Then He saw it, a bright red rose, lying on the ground. He quickly ran back to her bedroom, noticing the 'guest' was already long gone. Sasha was sound asleep in the bed, covered by a fleece blanket.  
Wearing the black fedora.  
He sighed and closed the door and turned the television off. He stared down at the rose, knowing she would flip out if he got rid of it.  
He grabbed it and set it up on the counter before continuing on with his daily routine.

((If I get a few reviews on here, I will add a sequel, a SlenderxSmexyxSasha threesome!))


	2. Chapter 2

Title- A Smexy Predator  
Author- OroKabuLover  
Rating- M  
Author's Note- I was actually surprised by how many views and reviews I got on the first chapter. Here is some more, I can assure you, there will be more. I have been very busy lately with school, if you want, check me out on tumblr. .com

Sasha sat up in the bed, stretching her arms up over her head as she yawned loudly.

She hopped out of the bed and began to make it, smiling as she saw the black fedora sitting on the small bedside table along with the long-stemmed red rose.

It had been nearly two weeks since her encounter with Smexy, she had yet to see him or hear from him, even though he said they would see one another again.

The rose's beauty always astounded her, it had been 13 days, and yet the rose was still as stunning as the day she received it, it hadn't wilted, it hadn't lost it's luster or beauty.

Sasha sat on the bed and smiled as she picked it up, being careful of the thorns, as she had pricked herself a few times on them already. The scent of the rose was just as strong as the day she got it from him.

It bothered Slenderman, He knew he wouldn't come back for her, he never did. His uncle would leave them with promises of returning, and never would fulfill them.

He knew she would react horribly, as she would sit around the house, waiting for him to come back, not wanting to leave the house, afraid Smexy would return while she was gone.

He walked into her room, his black polished shoes clacked against the hardwood of the home.

"It's Sunday, will you be joining me on my walk this week?" He asked, Sasha had always gone on His weekly walks, once Smexy came into the picture though, she stopped.

He watched as she shook her head.

"No, I need to take a shower and get dressed still," she said, wanting to make up an excuse other than waiting for him to show up.

"I can wait," Slender said, knowing that wasn't the real reason.

She looked down at the ground and shook her head.

"It's fine," she said, looking up at Him, His head almost touching the top of the doorway.

"Okay then," He said as He walked down the hallway and left the home, closing the door behind Him, locking it.

She sighed as she set the rose down. Slender had tried to persuade her to throw it away, to get rid of it, and to move on, she would always shake her head and say that she couldn't do it.

Sasha smiled as she went over to her dresser and pulled out a pair of jeans and a light blue tee shirt before walking into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Slenderman sighed as He sat down on his usual spot, a large tree that had fallen over, creating a nice place to sit down and clear His head.

He had been more tired lately, usually only having to sleep every five or six days, but now, He was sleeping every day. Instead of His usual few hours of rest, He now rested for eight or nine hours, Sasha often getting up before Him now.

He was wondering if He was getting sick, no, His kind don't get sick.

An injury perhaps? No. He would have felt pain surely by now if He had hurt Himself in some way.

Or was it natural? Like how Humans seem to be more tired and groggy in the wintertimes.

The leaves had already turned colors and had fallen, leaving the trees bare now, and the ground covered in brilliant reds, oranges, and yellows.

He didn't mind though, it used to annoy Him, the sound of the leaves crunching under His shoes, now He had found that He enjoyed the sound, it reminded Him of bones crunching, the twigs reminded Him of the sound bones made when they were snapped, the red leaves that covered the ground reminded Him of blood.

Yes.

This was His favorite time of the year.

But soon enough, the snow would fall, covering up the red that He so much liked, covering it with white.

He didn't mind white.

It was pure and perfect.

It was harder to blend into though, as His dark colored suit would stand out even more, therefore, He waited until darkness fell to go out.

The only thing that made the snow better, was when crimson red blood stained it.

It was definitely a sight that He enjoyed. The red staining the snow just like it stained His pale skin.

Sasha stepped out of the shower once she was done, pulling the shower curtain closed behind her. She quickly got dressed and brushed her wet hair, taking all of the tangles out of it slowly.

She went into the hallway, holding her towel and her pajamas. Sasha smiled to herself as she put them into the washing machine before returning to her room, sitting on the bed and looking at the hat he had left for her.

The hat was slowly lifted off of the table and placed on top of her head. She loved the hat. She wondered if he would miss his hat, or if he had replaced it with another one, it didn't really matter to her.

She sat patiently, waiting for him to come back for her, just like she had for the past twelve days.

Slenderman leaned up against a tree, feeling tired once again. He felt sleep slowly creeping through Him, trying to pull Him from reality and into a different reality, the reality of dreams.

He liked dreams, they were nice, He could do whatever He wanted to in them. He never understood why Sasha had nightmares sometimes, could she not control her dreams like He could?

He would lay there in His massive bed, awakened once He heard her feet touch the ground beside her bed. He would listen as she would slowly open the door up and walk into the hallway before pushing His door open a bit, making sure He was even home. He would sit up and nod at her, letting her know that she could come in.

She always smiled and closed the door behind her before hopping into the bed with Him. He would lie back down and pull the covers up over Himself once again before He would hear her almost silent thank you.

His head snapped up, having almost fallen asleep. He sighed and stood up, shaking His head quickly, trying to wake Himself up. He decided to walk around some more, to get His blood moving.

Twigs snapped and leaves crunched as He walked around, only to stop as He felt an odd sensation overtake Him. His whole body tingled, similar to when Sasha would sit on His lap for prolonged amounts of time and would cut off the circulation, but it didn't hurt or feel weird when he opened and closed His hands.

His vision blurred immensely, as if He was looking through heavy smoke. He put an arm out, gripping onto a tree trunk to steady Himself as He felt dizzy suddenly, as if the forest were spinning around Him.

He slowly walked on, trying not to fall, His vision blacked out and would come back randomly.

He suddenly felt... Hungry.

But not for death or souls, no, this was a new type of hunger. A type He had never experienced before. He rubbed His forehead as He felt His body heating up, even though it was only 47 degrees outside, it felt like it was 100 degrees to Him.

He tugged at His tie, wondering if perhaps He had tied it too tightly that morning, and was the cause of all of this, but His tie was loose, not even pressed against His neck.

He quickly unbuttoned His coal black jacket and took it off, which He only did when Sasha was cold, where He would remove His jacket and give it to her to stay warm.

He slung it over one arm, resting it in the crook of His elbow. It didn't seem to help though, in fact, it seemed to only make things worse.

He turned around and decided to head home instead, not wanting to pass out, afraid of who exactly would find Him.

He let out a sigh of relief once the home was in His sights. He quickly pulled His keys from His pocket, fumbling with them a few times before He got a good grip on the correct key.

It took Him several tries to get the key into the slot, furious with the key, He swung the door open harder than He meant to, as it slammed into the wall behind it, the doorknob creating a hole in the plaster.

Sasha ran down the hallway.

"My bad," He said, closing the door behind Him, being sure not to slam it.

"Are you okay?" She asked, "You aren't wearing your jacket."

"I just got a little warm," He said, His body feeling tingly once again as He slowly made His way to the hallway.

"Are you sure?" She asked, stopping Him before He could pass her. "You seem... Different."

"I'm just not feeling too good, I think I need to lie down for a while," He admitted as she nodded, watching Him walk down the hallway and into His room, closing the door behind Him.

He tossed the jacket onto His bed before lying down, His body still extremely hot.

He was tempted to get into the shower, as it had helped when He had headaches, but with as warm as He was feeling, He decided against the idea.

The room seemed to get hotter by the minute, despite the cool breeze that blew in from the window. He groaned as He sat up in the bed and began to unbutton His white dress shirt, His fingers fumbling on the buttons, not able to get a good grip on them.

He eventually got frustrated and just ripped the shirt off, causing small white buttons to go scattering across the room as He tossed the shirt onto the floor.

It didn't seem to help anything though.

"Hot?" A voice asked from the window. Slenderman looked up from His spot on the bed to find Smexy sitting in the window, long black boots dangling inside of the room.

He nodded slowly, not wanting to get dizzy once again. "You're getting hit hard," Smexy chuckled as he got down from the window, walking over to his nephew. "And it will only get worse."

Slender looked up at him.

"How can it possibly get worse?" He asked. Smexy smirked happily.

"Just trust me, it all starts off with exhaustion, being tired constantly for several weeks, then hunger sets in, you want to eat anything that gets in your sights, and since that group of boy scouters went missing, I am assuming that was your doing," Smexy said.

"I couldn't help myself," Slender replied.

"Then you get the dizziness and blurred vision, which I am assuming you have already endured, as you appeared very tipsy on your walk."

"You saw?" He asked, not really amused, His uncle nodded. "And yet you didn't do anything? You just watched!" He growled as He jumped up off of the bed.

"Then comes the agitation," Smexy said cooly, not paying attention to the angry being that stood less than 10 feet away from him, "which by the looks of how you slammed the door, you have already encountered. And who can forget the frustration, such as with your keys, the buttons on your shirt, and then now with me," Smexy smiled as Slenderman sat back down on the bed, trying to cool Himself down, the angrier He got, the hotter He got. "And this is only the beginning, it gets much, much worse."

"How so?" Slender asked, looking up at him, trying to calm down.

"Tingly sensations, odd hungers, and-"

"I've already had both of those," Slenderman interrupted.

"Oh, so you are further along in this than I thought."

"What exactly is 'this'?" Slender asked, finding His uncle to be useful for once.

"Oh? Your parents never explained this to you?" He asked as the being shook His head. "Leave it to my brother to forget to teach stuff like this, but then again, you went on your own early, which is uncom-"

"Just tell me what the hell is going on," Slenderman demanded, His hands curling up to form fists.

"To put it blatantly, it's mating season," he snickered, "my favorite time of the year."

"You're joking, right?" Slenderman asked, not really amused.

"Nope, happens every year," Smexy smiled, "and it appears this year is your first. That's the hardest, my first year was crazy, you'll get used to it eventually and will be able to control the side effects."

"You said it gets worse... How so?"

"Oh, right. Eventually you will stop sleeping all together, which is why you have been so exhausted later, your body is storing energy away to use for later on," he explained, "then while that is going on, the hunger will get stronger and stronger, basically driving you insane. It will completely overtake your mind, you won't be able to think about anything else but sex," Smexy smiled, "that's my favorite part."

"And to stop it?" He asked.

"There are two things you can do; first, you can ignore it, which is honestly the hardest choice to go with, as it will eat away at your mind, trying to break you and force you to give in, second, you could just give in to the urges and enjoy the ride," he said, "honestly, the second one is the better option."

Slender nodded and thought for a while. "Which one you choose, that's up to you."

"How long have you been watching me?"

"About three days now," Smexy admitted.

"And you haven't gone to see Sasha yet? She's expecting you," He hissed.

"I know, I wanted to be sure you were taken care of first, because this is going to be rough on you since this is your first year, once this is all over with, then I will go see her." Slenderman nodded, lying down in the bed, starting to cool off slightly. "Oh, and you may want to go to sleep, but since you are already experiencing the hunger and the tingles, don't fall asleep."

"Why not? It's obvious that my body needs the rest."

"No, it's your body and mind tricking you, once you fall asleep, you are basically giving in then," he said, "you might be like your father and sleepwalk..."

"Can we leave my father out of these types of conversations?" Smexy nodded.

"My bad," he chuckled. "Either way, good luck, you're going to need it."

"You aren't staying?" He asked, staring up at the ceiling, his fingers interlocked over his stomach.

"Hell no, I'm going through the same thing as you, I'm going home to do my thing," Smexy smirked.

"I don't need to know what you and Uncle Vendor do alone," Slenderman sighed.

"Hey, that was a rumor," Smexy snapped, trying to keep his voice low so Sasha wouldn't hear him.

"Was it?" Slender asked, lifting a non-existent eyebrow.

Smexy blushed darkly.

"I don't have to stand here and suffer through your ridicule, good luck," he chuckled before he vanished.

Slenderman sighed loudly, knowing this was going to be hard.


	3. Chapter 3

Title- A Smexy Predator

Author- OroKabuLover

Rating- M, smut

Author's Note- By popular demand, more! I will try to update more frequently, I promise! And to prevent confusion, when Slenderman is speaking, it will look like _**this**_, this is how I do it in my other stories, but I wrote the first two chapters on my iPhone... so I couldn't do the bold and italics.

Slenderman sighed, it had been three days since He had seen Smexy, Sasha still waiting for him to come back. He had tried to go about his daily routine, finding Himself unable as the hunger would grow stronger, eventually getting so bad He couldn't even leave the house.

He tried to convince Sasha to go somewhere else to stay, perhaps a hotel, not wanting her around at all. But she was determined that she would miss Smexy if he returned, not believing Him when He said He would send Smexy to her hotel.

He told her that He still wasn't feeling well, which wasn't exactly a lie, He felt awful. He couldn't seem to cool down, His body radiating heat to the point that Sasha could tell just by coming into the room to check on him, often commenting that she could feel His body heat just from sitting on the bed.

He eventually told her that He was exhausted, and told her not to bother Him, she nodded and left, not coming in again, assuming He was sound asleep.

He tried desperately not to fall asleep, almost to the point of nodding off.

"Hey, wake up," a familiar voice said as He was shook to alertness. "You're not gonna make it very much longer, I can tell." Smexy said as He sat on the side of the bed.

_** "This is torture,"**_ He said, still not wearing a shirt, finding it too uncomfortable.

"It's easier to just let go and enjoy it, it will happen eventually."

_** "How long does this generally last for?"**_

"About two weeks, I would saw you are only about two or three days in, and each day will get worse."

_** "Thanks for the encouragement," **_Slender said as He rolled onto His side.

"I'm just saying, there is always next year, no one gets through their first year, just saying." Slenderman sighed as he felt Smexy lie down on the bed behind Him. "I like your bed, I should get one," he said, not really good at small-talk. Slenderman sighed and buried His face into the white pillow. "Is Sasha in bed?" Smexy asked as he sat up in the bed.

_** "Yes, she went to bed a few hours ago." **_

"Damn... I was gonna bang her again," Smexy sighed, "I gotta go, I'll check in on you later," he said as he rubbed Slender's back gently before vanishing.

Slenderman sighed, trying to relax and get comfortable.

Before He knew it, He was asleep.

Sasha slept soundly, unaware of Slender that was slowly opening her door, closing it shut behind Him. His footsteps were light, not making any sound against the hardwood of the floor. She stirred slightly as He sat down on her bed.

He watched as she rubbed her eyes and sat up, looking at Him.

"S-Slendy?" She asked, "What is it? It's late," she whined as her eyes slowly focused.

_** "Sshh,"**_ He said as He crawled on top of her.

"S-Slendy?" She asked, pushing against His chest, trying to get Him off of her. "Stop, get off of me."

_**"Don't make this harder than it needs to be," **_he chuckled, _**"we don't need this to be a rape." **_Her eyes shot open.

Rape?

Was He actually try to sleep with her?

She pushed against His chest harder.

"If this is some kind of sick joke, it isn't funny any more, now quit it," she said, her pushes against His chest not doing anything against Him.

_** "I would never joke about doing something like this,"**_ He laughed, His mouth splitting open, quickly pressing to hers. She shuddered as she felt His hands rub up her sides, slowly massaging her breasts through her shirt, causing her to gasp loudly.

He took an advantage of this and pressed his black tongue into her mouth, rubbing it over her light pink one.

She couldn't help but moan softly, her body reacting to His touches._** "Enjoying this?" **_He asked as He broke the kiss, allowing her to try to catch her breath. She blushed and looked away from Him.

A loud gasp echoed throughout the room as her shirt was torn off of her and tossed onto the floor, his pale fingers pinching and rubbing over her soft pink nubs.

"S...Slend...y..." she gasped, her nipples getting hard quickly. He pulled the blankets off of her, smiling happily as she was only wearing a pair of bright pink panties. She blushed darkly. "Oh!" She moaned out as He rubbed her through the thin pink fabric, which was slowly getting wet. Her moans and whimpers of pleasure being pure music to Him. "T-Take them o-off," she said, her eyes closed now.

_** "At least open your eyes dear, it's impolite to not pay attention when someone is doing something for you,"**_ He chuckled, _**"or would you rather do this alone?"**_

She opened her eyes and shook her head.

"N-No," she whimpered as His smile widened. She looked down at Him, struggling to keep her eyes open, blushing darkly as He pulled her panties off and tossed them onto the floor besides her shirt, His body heat keeping her warm.

She threw her head back as he rubbed two fingers against her folds, wetting them quickly. _**"So sensitive, I wonder what would happen if I did this," **_He snickered as he slowly plunged a finger into her.

"Oh God..." she moaned out, gripping the bed sheets beside her.

_**"So warm inside," **_He thought out loud as He thrusted the long finger in and out of her, earning moans and groans of pleasure from her. She gasped as another pale finger entered her, having to close her eyes. _**"I guess it cannot be helped,"**_ He nodded as she did so.

"Ah!" She moaned as He thrusted the two fingers in and out of her. "S-Slendy... please... I need it..." She pleaded, not wanting to be teased any longer. He nodded and pulled His finger out, she looked down at Him, blushing darkly as He licked His fingers clean.

_**"What a delicious taste you have," **_she blushed darker. Sasha watched as His pants quickly ended up on the floor, learning that he was going commando. He was almost as big as Smexy, still larger than normal. He snickered down at her as He pulled her up on top of Him, He quickly lied down, His legs hanging off of the edge of the bed.

She nodded and blushed. He smiled as He pressed her down against His tip. She dug her nails into his wrists, gasping as the pain hit her.

"A-Ah... gentle," she reminded Him.

_**"There is no 'gentle' with me," **_He laughed as her eyes shot open. She cried out loudly as He pressed her down onto Him quickly. He smiled as He watched her hole quickly engulf His cock. _**"So warm..." **_

She wiped away tears that were sliding down her face. Smexy was gentle, it didn't hurt with Him either.

She cried out once again as He lifted her up and slammed her down onto Him. He hissed in pleasure.

"S-Slow down, please," she begged Him, feeling like she was being ripped in half.

_** "Fine,"**_ He groaned as He removed His hands from her waist, not wanting to listen to her whine anymore.

"You started the party without me," Smexy said as He appeared. Sasha smiled happily.

"Smexy!" She cried out, trying to jump off of Slenderman, only to be held in place.

_**"Stay," **_he demanded as she sniffled, looking over at Smexy, reaching her arms out to him. In an instant, the other being was completely naked, climbing onto the bed beside them.

"She's marvelous inside isn't she?" Smexy asked, chuckling as he kissed Sasha gently, wiping away her small tears of pain that Slender had caused her.

_**"Indeed," **_Slender smirked as He pulled her down onto Him once again, plunging Him deeper, causing her to whimper in pain.

"Here, I have an idea," Smexy said as he pulled Sasha off of Him, she clung to him tightly, not wanting to ever let go. Slenderman sat up and looked over at him.

_** "Such as?" **_

"Just come here," he smiled as Slenderman climbed over to the two, grabbing Sasha back. In an instant Slender was pulled against the elder being, his legs hooked over Smexy's thighs. Sasha's eyes shot open wide as she felt Smexy press against her ass. "Mmm, I bet she's nice and tight back here."

_** "She should be," **_the Slender Man chuckled as he held onto her waist tightly, Sasha squirming to get away.

"Now babe, don't be like that," Smexy snickered widely as Slender slowly began to lower her down onto them. She dug her nails into Slenderman's pale shoulders roughly, drawing pitch black blood as she felt the two enter her slowly. It didn't hurt as much this time though, which she was thankful for.

She shuddered though, not used to the unusual sensation in her ass. It felt odd, not particularly a bad thing, it didn't hurt, it just felt... odd. Smexy chuckled and ran his hands along her outer thighs as she was lowered down fully.__

_** "Damn..." **_Slenderman muttered.

__"She's perfect inside huh?" Smexy asked as he licked up Sasha's neck quickly, causing her to shudder. Slenderman nodded in agreement. She gasped softly as she was quickly lifted and pushed back down, her body greedily taking in their cocks. "What an ass," Smexy growled as Slender began to move her quicker, pushing her down roughly, causing her to moan out now, the pain from earlier completely washed away.

"O-Oh..." Sasha moaned out, closing her eyes, the new sensation overcoming her.

_**"Mmm... someone likes it in the ass."**_ Slenderman chuckled as He slammed her down faster now, her breasts bouncing up and down in front of Him. Her nails dug into Slender's shoulders tighter now.

"Let's make her beg," Smexy snickered. "Tell us how bad you want it," he continued as Slenderman released His grip on her waist. Sasha whimpered and looked up at Slender.

"P-please," she whimpered as she kissed Him gently. "Please give it to me," she kissed Him once again, attempting to persuade Him.

_**"Give what to you?"**_ Slenderman chuckled as He looked down at her.

"Fuck me..." She pleaded as she ran her hands over His chest, "Fuck me hard and fast... make me scream," desperation shone in her eyes as she looked up at Him still.

"I think she did well," Smexy said as he ran his hands up her sides to her breasts, giving them a playful squeeze.

_**"I agree,"**_ He said as He grabbed onto her waist once more, quickly lifting her off of the both of them before slamming her back down.

"Oh God..." She moaned out as she felt them slide in and out of her smoothly.

"Slow it down, it'll drive her nuts," Smexy laughed as He tugged at Sasha's hair sharply, exposing her neck to him. He kissed up and down it gently as Slenderman nodded, moving her much slower now.

"Go... go fast..." She whined.

_**"Beg for it."**_

"Again?" She looked up at Him and sighed, knowing that she was going to end up doing it anyway. "Please... I-"

"You're going to lose her interest," Smexy chided, "you cannot expect her to do anything you want her to do," he said as he rubbed his fingers over her nipples, pulling a gasp from her throat.

_**"I like it when she begs," **_Slenderman said.

"Don't worry... you'll hear begging here in a few moments," he assured his nephew, whom nodded and lifted her up slowly before slamming her back down roughly.

"O-Ohhh," she moaned out, her eyes only half-open now. "Fast... faster..." she panted. She gasped as Smexy yanked her down onto them by her waist and moved her hips in a clock-wise motion.

"Here," Smexy smirked as he pulled her back against his chest. She cried out loudly as she was brought down onto them.

"Fuck!" She yelled, her eyes completely closed now, lust controlling her body and mind.

_**"Hmmm... you liked that huh?"**_

"Y-yes," she panted as she nodded. The two beings moaned out as Slender slammed against her sweet spot, causing her holes to tighten around them. Sweat shone on her body as Slenderman pulled her up before pushing her back down onto the two of them, gaining speed with each thrust.

_**"Shit..."**_ Slender moaned as He came deep inside of her, she smiled slightly, feeling the warmth enter her.

"Don't worry, I got her covered," Smexy smiled as he pulled Sasha off of him and turning her around to face him. "My turn," he chuckled as he quickly thrust up into her, Slender's cum lubricating her even more for him. She moaned loudly, noticing the difference in size between the two immediately, as Smexy was longer, and quite a bit thicker as well.

He pushed her down onto the bed roughly as she wrapped her legs around his waist tightly, pulling him closer to her. She moaned loudly as he thrusted in and out of her roughly.

"O-Oh... oh God!" She cried out as he slammed against her spot quickly, hitting it with every thrust.

_**"You don't get her all to yourself,"**_ Slenderman reminded His uncle, His cock hard once again.

"That's true," Smexy smiled as he pulled out of Sasha. "All fours sweetie," she nodded and got onto her hands and knees, moaning once again as Smexy pushed his tip through her wet folds and into her core. Slender got in front of her, sitting with His legs spread.

_**"I bet you give great head,"**_ He chuckled as he pressed His cock against her face. Slightly unsure of herself, she slowly opened her mouth and took the tip in. _**"Just like with those freezer sticks you love so much," **_He said as He ran a hand through her hair. He moaned softly as she ran her tongue along the slit slowly. Sasha moaned out against Slenderman's throbbing member as Smexy began to thrust again, gripping her waist tightly. Slender began to gently nudge her head towards Him. She slowly began to take more of His pale member into her mouth, sucking gently on it. _**"Suck harder."**_ He demanded. Sasha gasped as Smexy's grip on her waist tightened.

Slenderman moaned out as she began to suck harder on Him, bobbing her head up and down quickly.

"Oh Fuck..." Smexy moaned as he slammed in and out of her faster and harder. "I'm not gonna last much longer."

_**"Neither am I,"**_ Slender gasped out as she quickly deep throated Him. He moaned loudly as He felt His tip slam against the back of her throat, causing Him to fall to orgasm once again. She quickly swallowed it and licked Him clean, moaning loudly as Smexy slammed into her spot rougher than before.

She cried out in ecstasy as she came, her tightening walls causing Smexy to release as well. He pulled out of her and watched as she collapsed onto the bed, exhausted. Slender got off of the bed and quickly got redressed. _**"I'll let her rest for the remainder of the night, hopefully she'll have enough energy for tomorrow," **_Slender smirked as He walked back into His room.

Smexy pulled his trench coat back on before turning Sasha over onto her back and pulling her up onto the pillows. She smiled weakly up at him, her body begging for sleep.

"Thank you," she said as he pulled the blanket back up over her.

"No problem," he smiled down at her before kissing her once more. He sat on the edge of the bed until she fell asleep, running a hand through her hair gently as he was deep in thought. "What color of rose would Slender like?" He whispered, a large smile plastered across his face.

_**A/N: Review? Might add another chapter if I get a few reviews. It would most likely be SlenderxSmexy.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Update from the writer:**

**I deeply apoligize that it has taken me so long to update this story, I have it started, but I am not sure how long it will take to complete.**

**I have uploaded a new story, A Very Smexy Christmas, which contains the SmexyxSlenderman smut, so if you wish to read that in the meantime while I work on the next chapter, I encourage you to do so.**

**I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**


End file.
